


Haircut pt 2

by palmfairy1122 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/palmfairy1122
Summary: Jeonghan decides to cut his hair for Pretty U promotions. Joshua and Jeonghan arrive at the dorm, and Jeonghan seems unamused. Seungcheol is worried.  A ficlet on what could have happened.





	Haircut pt 2

Jeonghan came in with a beanie over his head, which was weird, because Jeonghan used caps, not beanies. Joshua followed him in the room, but he nodded to Seungcheol, unlike Jeonghan who completely ignored him.

Jeonghan went inside his room immediately, and closed the door before anyone can call his attention.

"Haircut," Joshua said and joined Seungcheol on the table. He helped himself with the jam and sandwiches, and Seungcheol continued to munch on his.

"How bad was it?" Seungcheol asked.

"As bad as you can imagine," Joshua sighed.

Jeonghan refused for anyone to accompany him to the salon that day, and only requested for Joshua. He'd been extremely sensitive ever since he announced he wanted to chop off his hair that no one was brave enough to tell him he can have it postponed for the next comeback. Or the next. Or the next. No one was in a hurry for Jeonghan's change in image.

Seungcheol had been worried. Jeonghan claimed he liked his long hair when they debuted since he had a chance to stand out, and it suited him well, but with that also came too much consequences. Seungcheol didn't know how anyone can survive the backlash and the judgement that came with Jeonghan's long hair, but Jeonghan did. Because he was Yoon Jeonghan.

But even that had a limitation. Jeonghan was going to have his hair cut eventually, but the decision still came as a surprise to all members.

"He'll be fine," Joshua said, in between munches. "He's Yoon Jeonghan. He'll survive anything."

Seungcheol frowned. "That's exactly what I'm worried about," he muttered.

Joshua told Seungcheol how they stood hand in hand in front of the salon for about half an hour, and how Jeonghan looked lost for a bit. The haircutting part was quick, since the hairdresser was kind enough not to prolong anyone's agony.

"One quick motion," Joshua said, miming the cutting with his hands and his sandwich. "Jeonghan had his hair tie on and then _snip_."

Seungcheol flinched.

"She just fixed everything afterwards."

He's going back tomorrow to have his hair dyed to black, then treated.

"You should go with him," Joshua said.

Seungcheol shook his head quickly. "I'm not exactly a comforting type of person, especially with him in these situations. He never talks."

"He only grabbed my hand the whole time, I almost lost blood," Joshua said, massaging his hands. "You'll do okay."

Seungcheol gathered his courage to knock on the door (of his own room) and found Jeonghan on Seungcheol's bed, reading a book.

"Scoot over," he told Jeonghan.

Jeonghan moved for only an inch so Seungcheol had to push him until he had the space to lie (that's after a million complains and grunts from Jeonghan).

"You're a big baby," Seungcheol said, not without affection.

"I know. You love me still," Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol shifted so he was looking at him. Jeonghan was still wearing the beanie Joshua said he offered to the freshly-haircut angel.

"Why do you never say you love me when I need you to?" Jeonghan said, giving Seuncheol a quick side-glance before going back to his reading.

"You know I love you," Seungcheol said, and touched the fabric of the beanie on Jeonghan's head. "You just always ask me to say it. I don't want it to lose its meaning."

"Excuses," Jeonghan muttered, but he looked pleased.

"Joshua said he won't go with you tomorrow."

"And he told you to go instead."

"What is with you two and reading each other's minds?" Seungcheol laid down on the bed.

"Jisoo's just predictable," Jeonghan said, closing his book then sitting up to stretch.

 _He's the least predictable member_ , Seungheol thought in annoyance but decided against saying it out loud.

Jeonghan was about to stand up to go to his own bed when Seungcheol held the sleeve of his jacket to stop him. He pulled him down with little effort, and Jeonghan obediently followed.

Seungcheol sat up, so he could watch Jeonghan's eyes, and very carefully, very slowly reached for the beanie.

Jeonghan froze, but didn't stop him.

Seungcheol pulled the beanie off, and Jeonghan immediately reached over to comb his short red hair, his fingers going lower than the actual length, still not used to the new shortness of his hair. Seungcheol took Jeonghan's shaky hands, and felt how cold they were. Jeonghan was sensitive to the cold, but with the thermostat working perfectly, Seungcheol doubted it was due to the weather or the room's temperature.

"Do you like it?" Jeonghan asked, his eyes afraid.

"Did you do it for yourself?" Seungcheol asked.

It took him a while, but Jeonghan nodded.

"Then I love it," Seungcheol said. "They'll love it, too. Our Carats would."

Jeonghan gave him a small smile, and squeezed his hand. "Why were you worried about going with me tomorrow?" he asked, his smile growing.

"Please stop reading Joshua's mind."

"I have ears, too," Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "I heard you two talking about it."

Seungcheol frowned, and Jeonghan patted his cheek. "Thanks, _hyung_ ," he said, then stood up to go back to his own bed.

 


End file.
